


Strip Tease

by MsWriterPerson



Category: Tales of Crestoria
Genre: Card Games, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Sex Games, Sexual Content, Strip Games, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25745287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsWriterPerson/pseuds/MsWriterPerson
Summary: Vicious and Aegis are stuck in the inn after a storm hits the town they were traveling through. With boredom looming over them, Vicious comes up with an interesting way to spend the time...
Relationships: Aegis Alver/Vicious
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	Strip Tease

The wind pounded against the window shutters, the storm outside raging on. Vicious tapped his foot with increased agitation. They were lucky to find vacant rooms at the inn before the storm hit, but now he was stuck inside with nothing to do. It was enough to drive him mad. He'd kill for something, anything to fill the time. He smirked. Going out and killing something would be the perfect thing right now. The thunder roared overhead, rattling the building. Clearly that was out of the question. Something else would have to do. Maybe he could go to the kid's room and give them some hell. Misella was always up for a fight, after all.

The door opened, Aegis quietly returning. "The bath is quite nice here." He declared. Vicious looked up, Aegis' hair still wet as he sat down on the bed opposite Vicious'. Vicious noticed Aegis' shirt slightly open, able to see his collarbones peeking out. He smiled, realizing he had the perfect way to pass the time right in front of him. Aegis rubbed his damp hair with his towel, looking back at Vicious. "Did you want to take a bath while we're here? It's not often we get the chance to use hot water."

"No... actually, I had something else in mind." He mentioned, reaching into his bag. "How about we play a little game instead?"

Vicious held up a deck of cards, waving them in the air. "Cards? I suppose we could." Aegis agreed, both of them moving to the table. "I'm surprised you'd suggest something so innocent as card games, though." He confessed.

Vicious flashed a sly smile, eyeing Aegis hungrily as he shuffled the cards. "Then how about we make it a little more... interesting?"

"What, you mean gamble?" Aegis asked, a little off-put at the idea. "I make it a point not to wager money on silly games."

"Who said anything about money?" Vicious retorted. "There are more things to bet than money." Aegis tilted his head and pouted in confusion. Vicious pulled at his jacket, showing off his pecks. "I'm talking about our clothes. Every round, the loser has to take off a piece of clothing."

Aegis went completely red. "W-what? Clothes? Are you suggesting we _strip_?"

"Only the loser has to." Vicious explained. "What, scared of showing off a little skin?"

"Hardly." Aegis insisted. "I just don't see the point in exposing myself for your amusement."

Aegis stood up, marching back to his bed. "I didn't realize you were so bad at cards." Vicious teased. Aegis froze in place.

"I never said I was bad at it." Aegis turned, his faced scrunched up in annoyance.

"While why else don't you want to play? If you're so good at cards, you won't lose, so you won't have to strip." Vicious elaborated. "I thought you would leap at the chance to take me down a peg by beating me at cards. But since you're no good, guess there's no helping it." Aegis hesitated, thinking it over. Vicious stared at him. He had laid the bait, now he just had to wait for Aegis to take it.

Aegis looked up, his resolve shining on his face. He walked back to the table, taking the seat opposite Vicious. "I'm in."

Easy as can be. Vicious shuffled the cards, watching Aegis steady himself out. "You know how to play poker?"

"I'm familiar." Aegis nodded.

"Good. Now for every hand, the loser has to take off a piece of clothing, but the winner can put one back on that they've lost." Vicious smiled, dealing out the cards. Aegis nodded, as his fingers drummed nervously as his five cards were placed in front of him. Vicious set down the deck, pulling his own cards towards him. He peeked at them. A complete dud. And judging from the bright expression on Aegis' face, he got something good. "You gonna bet or fold?" Vicious checked. He already knew the answer.

"Bet." Aegis answered immediately.

"Alright, hands down." Vicious instructed. Aegis proudly threw his cards on the table. Two pair.

"My win!" Aegis cheered. Vicious sighed, unable to hold back a smile. Aegis really had no sense of a poker face.

"So you did." Vicious yielded, pulling off his jacket, dropping it to the floor. Aegis was glowing from his first win. He was already high off of it. Vicious grinned. This was going to be a very interesting game indeed.

Aegis shuddered, now down to just his underwear. He was doing so well at first, getting Vicious nearly naked before suddenly, his hands kept getting worse and worse. But Aegis refused to give up without a fight, But now, Vicious was ahead of him, still wearing his pants, while Aegis almost completely nude. He could feel the wood of the stool scraping his thighs, his chest exposed to the cool night air. And more than anything, he could feel Vicious devouring him with his gaze. His sharp, violet eyes staring into him, exploring him, causing a heating tingling feeling to build up in Aegis' nether-regions. It was an exciting mix of pleasure and shame.

"Last hand. You in?" Vicious asked. Aegis thought for a moment. Losing this hand would mean he'd be entirely naked. But winning would assure they'd end in a tie. Neither option was great. He could still walk away. "Let's do something special for this round. Whoever wins this round gets to make whatever request they want of the loser."

Vicious' lecherous expression already made it clear what he had in mind. "Fine. On one condition. The request can't require the winner to touch the loser." Aegis countered.

Vicious leaned back, considering the terms. "Agreed." He nodded, reaching for the deck.

Aegis took a deep breath, watching Vicious' hands carefully cut the deck. His heart was pounding, Vicious setting each card slowly in front of him. With both their hands on the table, Vicious set the deck down. Aegis held his breath, cautiously pulling his cards towards him. He closed his eyes, saying a small prayer as he picked up the cards. He opened his eyes, four Queens looking back at him. He was instantly filled with euphoria. This was almost a guaranteed win. He looked at Vicious, shifting in his seat, looking visibly uncomfortable. It seemed Vicious had not been so lucky.

"You know, you've had a pretty hard run of things tonight... I'm willing to let you off the hook if you fold." Vicious offered.

Aegis grinned. Clearly Vicious was trying to get him to cop out. Not this time. "I'll bet, thank you very much."

Vicious sighed. "Alright. Hands down."

Aegis calmly put down his hand, proudly showing off his last show of luck. "Four of a kind. Beat that, Vicious."

Vicious clicked his tongue, his sullen face quickly turning into a mischievous smirk."If you insist." He replied, revealing his hand.

Aegis' heart stopped. A straight flush. He had lost. He was speechless, struggling to process what was in front of him. He looked up at Vicious, eagerly eyeing him. "It seems I've lost." He finally conceded.

"I'll still let you cut and run if you want." Vicious offered again. Somehow the notion stung his already wounded pride.

"No, I'm a man of my word." Aegis insisted. "You get one request from me.... but remember, no touching."

"Oh, don't worry, I won't be the one doing the touching." Vicious assured.

"What do you mean?" Aegis asked quietly.

"I wanna see you get yourself off." Vicious declared. Aegis' eyes widened in surprise. "You know, jerking off. Even an uptight knight like yourself must know how to do something that simple."

The notion both appalled and excited him. He hadn't been able to touch himself in weeks, and he could already feel the tempting heat rising within him. Aegis stood up. "W-why would you want to see something like that?"

"You know exactly why." Vicious grinned, his eyes lowering to Aegis' crotch. "And besides, it already looks like you're raring to go." Aegis looked down, realizing he was already erect. He nervously covered himself up with his hands, but it was too late, Vicious had already seen his lust. "Last chance to walk away. Take it or leave it." Vicious offered.

Aegis' heart raced, the last of his logic telling him to take this chance to cut his losses. But the heat had grown stronger than he could bear on his own. "No, I'll do it."

Aegis sat on the bed with his legs spread, Vicious watching him from the other end. His breath was ragged, his cock yearning to be touched. Vicious' stare was like a fire, scorching every inch of him. "Whenever you're ready." Vicious urged.

"Give me a second." Aegis retorted, trying to steady himself. He slid his hand down beneath his underwear, feeling around the tip of his dick. He had already started to leak a little, becoming fully erect from the anticipation alone. He let out a soft moan, sliding his hand down his shaft. Vicious was already affected by the sight, bulging through his pants. This only spurred Aegis on more, tightening his grip on his cock as he moved his hand back and forth.

"You're gonna ruin you're underwear like that." Vicious warned. Aegis was already leaking through the cloth. Unable to think of a reason to resist, Aegis pulled his underwear down with his free hand, revealing his hard dick to Vicious, who was now rubbing his own crotch. "So even that part of you is pretty." He complimented.

Aegis moaned in response, starting to feel the beginning of his climax. He wasn't normally this fast, but having an audience stirred him greatly. Vicious licked his lips, reaching for his own cock. The sight sent a shiver up Aegis' spine. "V-vicious..." He gasped.

"See something you like?" Vicious asked, pulling out his dick for Aegis to see. "Remember, I can't touch you."

Aegis' desires were overriding his senses, the tension building inside of him, drawing him closer to ecstasy. But it wasn't enough. He wanted more. He needed more. "Vicious..." Aegis moaned again, half-pleading.

"Tell me what you want." Vicious ordered. Aegis couldn't hold it in another second.

"T-touch me. Please." He begged. Vicious lunged at him, pushing him down onto the bed with a mighty kiss. Aegis groaned in helpless pleasure as Vicious pushed their cocks together, rubbing them.

"Touch mine and I'll touch yours." Vicious instructed. Aegis obeyed, gripping Vicious' cock and stroking it desperately. Vicious did the same for him, the rush of someone else's touch enough to make Aegis cry out. His hips rocked with Vicious' touch, his world fading to white. "I-I'm cumming.... Vicious, please, cumming...." He moaned.

"Me too, hold on...." Vicious reassured, increasing his pace. Aegis closed his eyes, arching his back as he reached climax, spurting his load onto his chest. He collapsed back on the bed, panting for air. Vicious grabbed his own cock, finishing himself off, shooting it onto Aegis, their cum mingled together on his skin. Aegis was completely dazed out, locking eyes with Vicious as he leaned him, kissing him softly. Vicious chuckled. "I think you're gonna need to take another bath." He teased.

"In a minute." Aegis sighed. "Let me rest a bit."

"Should we take one together?" Vicious offered, a lewd smirk on his face.

"You only got one request." Aegis reminded him.

"Well then, how about one more game to decide?" Vicious checked, Aegis letting out a small giggle.

"I'll think about it." He replied, Vicious holding him tight for one more kiss.


End file.
